


Come On…

by sheep_emilia



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheep_emilia/pseuds/sheep_emilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike’s presence throws Harvey off balance. Based on a line from an episode of suits as well as some other fragments from that ep., though I wouldn’t call it spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On…

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as a stand alone or a companion piece/sequel to Getting It.

_Come on, you know you want it._  
Yes – he wanted it. He just didn’t want to want it. What he wanted was to take back his momentary lapse of judgment that led to hiring Mike. Oh, he could fire him, of course. Only he couldn’t. Not really.  
No – he wanted him around. He wanted him around so badly he really started to slip. Like that fist bump. Harvey Specter _did not_ fist bump. But it was Mike, Mike and his smile, Mike and his eyes, Mike saying _come on, you know you want it_ in that innocent way that made Harvey thing of what he _really_ wanted, and so he did. He fist bumped. His skin touched Mike’s skin and his breath caught at the sight of Mike beaming at him.  
And then he pretty much ran – though he didn’t run, of course, he was Harvey Specter, after all – to the nearest restroom and jerked off to the images of Mike, pinned beneath him, naked on his bad, writhing and sighing and pulling Harvey closer and saying _come on, you know you want it_ in a completely different voice.  
Fuck that boy for screwing with his mind like this.  
He tried being vicious to him – well, more vicious than usual – ordering him around sharply, accusing him of _not getting it_.  
For his own sake, Harvey hoped that he really _did not_ get it. But he was pretty certain Mike hadn’t the slightest idea what went on in his head when he looked at him. He didn’t think Mike would act the way he did if he knew that every time he burst into Harvey’s office, Harvey berated him because he needed a moment to clear his head from the images he’d get – hot, tantalizing images of Mike, bent over his table, his pants pushed down to his ankles, still in his jacket… and Harvey, pushing his cock into him slowly, making Mike pant and beg for more.  
No, he was pretty certain Mike had no clue what went on in his head. Though sometimes he’d catch a glimpse of Mike, staring at him, and a shiver would run down his spine and he wondered if it was _that_ kind of look.  
But that was wishful thinking, of course.  
Besides, Mike did his best to taunt him and drive him insane with his cheeky insubordination – in a way, he was grateful for it, because it definitely made him just mad enough to distract him from less appropriate thoughts Mike’s presence elicited.  
Like right now, for example. Mike called him – had someone call him, actually – to come to the filing room to see what he came up with for their new client’s case. Called him. Called him! Like it was normal that _he’d_ come to Mike, rather than the other way around.  
Fuming, he burst into the room to find Mike half-buried in a pile of files, utterly relaxed and unfazed by his boss’ fury.  
“Well, what was so important?” Harvey asked impatiently.  
“I wanted to show you something,” Mike jumped to his feet and handed Harvey a closed file, “this is it.”  
“This is what? I’m not going to read it all, that’s what I got you for.”  
“This is our precedent. But it’s not important, not really.”  
“Not important? You called me here for something _not important_?!”  
“Oh, come on, Harvey,” Mike smiled, “just… come here,” Harvey took a step forward before he could think, “come on… you know you want to…” and Mike pulled Harvey closer by his tie, until their faces were inches away.  
Harvey’s heart threatened to jump out of his chest. Mike – so close, looking so differently than usual, so decisively _not_ innocent, licking his lips, still holding Harvey’s tie and pulling him closer and closer.  
With a moan, Harvey closed the gap between them. Mike tasted… good. He tasted eager and willing and hot, and without even realizing it, Harvey had him backed to wall and they were grinding against each other, Harvey’s hard cock throbbing in his pants when he felt Mike’s erection rubbing eagerly against his thigh.  
“This… you…” Harvey tried to say when Mike let him go for a second.  
“This… and me. And you. Now stop talking,” Mike ordered and for once, Harvey didn’t object to taking orders.


End file.
